random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
AGK's job 1: DVD store
Script is at home Leopold: Finally! After a long day at school, let's go on my Xbox 360. Xbox 360 is seen with a red ring of death, and it blows up Leopold: What the freak! My Xbox just blew up for no reason! Harold: Oh, Leopold! I forgot to tell you, Leonard's Xbox one broke, so I had to let him use your Xbox 360, and he forgot to turn it off so it was left on all night. Leopold: Leonard...I'm...GONNA BEAT HIM UP TODAY! Harold: Oh no you're not! If you lay a hand on him, I'm gonna give you a beating! Leopold: Now I have to find a job to get me money! What job should I look for? Susan: There's a DVD store that just opened recently. Maybe you could work there. Leopold: YEAH! NOW I CAN GET A JOB! hour later Boss: Now Leopold, this job is easy. If you have any problems, call me. Leopold: Yeah, sure. Welcome to the DVD store. What can I help you? Man #1: I would like Zootopia on Blu-ray. Leopold: Laughs. Retard! We ran out of Zootopia DVDs! Everybody know this except you! Man #1: Well then you're a jerk. I was getting sick of Best buy and I came here and this is how you treat me? I hope you lose this job! Leopold: Get back here right now- DARN IT!!!! Welcome to the DVD store. How may I help you? Susan: I would like Coco on DVD. Leopold: HA! Retard! All the Coco DVDs are sold out! Everybody knows that except you! Susan: Leopold slikk? Is that you? Leopold: Mom? Susan: You are grounded for 5 days. screams for a little bit Woman #1: I would like to get The loud house season 1 on DVD. Leopold: Laughs. Woman #1: What's so funny? Leopold: British people have the funniest sounding voices! Woman #1: Well then, you're a huge jerk for saying that! I'm gonna get the DVDs from Walmart! Leopold: Yeah! Leave! Welcome to the DVD store. What can I help you? Mrs Amy: I would like Alvin and the chipmunks Chipwrecked on DVD and Alvin and the chipmunks The road chip on DVD. Leopold: Are you serious (x2)? You want those 2 DVDs? I really don't like those movies! Why would you want to watch them? YOU HAVE A TERRIBLE TASTE IN MOVIES, YOU FREAK! Mrs Amy: Leopold Slikk? Is that you? Leopold: Mrs Amy? Mrs Amy: You are suspended for 6 days. Also, I thought I should tell you that you've failed the science test on Tuesday. smashes the cash register and screams Boss: Leopold, I'm getting complaints that you've been rude to the customers. Leopold: It's not my fault, they're such jerks! Boss: And did you smash the cash register? Leopold: Yes I did. Boss: Leopold, you are fired! you are also banned from this DVD store forever! Now get out! Leopold: NO! I GOT FIRED! AND I'LL NEVER GET A NEW XBOX 360!!!!!! got fired from the DVD store for being rude to the customers. He ended up using his dad's credit card to get him the Xbox 360 he wanted to replace. The next morning, he found out that his money in his credit card was gone. He was really mad at him the next morning... Harold: Leopold I cannot believe you got fired and banned from the DVD store and used my credit card to get a new Xbox 360. You are grounded for 10 months. And I'll sell your Xbox 360. Category:Pages by Abbykat1286 Category:AGK episode scripts